Foruldum
by Mariette Sparrow
Summary: Frodo tiene el Anillo Único consigo mismo y enloquece, volviéndose una criatura huraña y solitaria como Gollum. La Tierra Media cae ante la oscuridad y, en Gondor, dos damas deciden ir a buscarle para deshacerse del Anillo de Poder... ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿Qué pasará con Frodo al desaparecer su "precioso"?
1. La Tentación

Capítulo 1: **_"La Tentación". _**

**Disclaimer:**

¿Es necesario que indique lo obvio? ¿Es necesario decir que El Señor de los Anillos no es de mi autoría? ¿Es necesario romperme el corazón para decir que el Legendarium al cual pertenece esa espléndida saga tampoco es de mi autoría?

Pues, hasta donde yo sé, no me llamo JRR Tolkien… tan sólo digo y prueba de eso es que soy mujer…

Escribo esto sin siquiera afanes de lucro, ¿qué mejor? Ni siquiera por el equivalente a una entrada 3D al cine para ver El Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug. Sólo me impulsan a esta locura mis deseos por escribir (que ya he incursionado en estas mareas), mis locas neuronas a las cuales se les ocurre cada cosa y mi despecho porque hoy es el estreno de la mentada película en los cines chilenos y no he podido ir a verla (llora desconsoladamente).

Sin nada más que decir… creo que es suficiente bla-bla por hoy, así que, con vosotras y vosotros: La Tentación.

Los desgarradores gritos de los uruk-hai resonaban tras de él como una sórdida banda sonora que le atormentaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Frodo podía sentirlo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Gritos y más gritos tanto como de los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo como de los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro resuenan a su alrededor sin dejarle en paz.

El ronco, profundo y melodioso sonido del Cuerno de Gondor alza su voz por sobre todas las otras que intentan hacerse oír. Vuelve a silenciarse para que el Portador pueda escuchar los sablazos y gritos de todos otra vez. Y vuelve a alzarse en un desesperado llamado que nadie sabía que demasiado tarde se iba a contestar…

Una lágrima resbaló quedamente por las mejillas pálidas del Portador del Anillo. Si Boromir, un valiente y fuerte hombre de Gondor, forjado por las miles de desgracias del campo de batalla, había sucumbido ante el poder del Anillo… ¿Qué quedaba para él, un simple Hobbit?

El desesperado rugir del Cuerno de Gondor volvió a repetirse, evidenciando que a Boromir los deseos de esperar un refuerzo en medio del fragor de la batalla se le estaban agotando dizque la necesidad de ayuda urgente.

Frodo acarició suavemente el anillo de oro que pendía de su cuello. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que en el sutil tacto iba una enorme porción de ternura… cualquiera que no conociera la historia del desdichado Portador.

Su vida había cambiado hacía diecisiete años, cuando en su fiesta de cumpleaños su tío Bilbo había desaparecido aparentemente de la nada. Él sabía que su tío se había marchado por el deseo de poder visitar nuevamente los lugares que había visitado en su juventud antes de morir. Sin embargo, jamás se había imaginado que sería tan pronto.

Naturalmente, el viejo Bilbo le había heredado todo y, entre sus pertenencias era posible contar el Anillo Único…

Todavía podía recordar todas las recomendaciones que le había dado Gandalf al respecto. "Guárdalo bien, mantenlo oculto", habían sido sus palabras en aquellos momentos; palabras que él no había podido entender.

Y hasta hace un par de meses todo ese asunto había quedado en el pasado… Hasta la reaparición del viejo mago… Así, de golpe y porrazo, se había enterado de que era dueño del Anillo Único y que además de todo eso, era su Portador.

Portador… rol esclavizante que le condenaba a ir por las sombras y en completa soledad hasta el fin de sus días…

Detestaba aquel anillo de oro maldito y la cadena que le anclaba a él… Aquella caricia no era con ternura, sino que con un infinito y silencioso reproche.

Pudo oír el rugido de Lurtz, el uruk-hai. Los gritos ahogados de Merry y Pippin resonaban en el aire. El cuerno de Gondor ya no resonaba en Amon Hen con fuerza alguna.

Pudo sentir a alguien abrirse paso en la floresta. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de los siervos de Saruman que, atraído por la pérfida maldad del Anillo, había llegado hasta allí.

Dejó de lamentarse por lo cruel de su suerte y recordó qué lo había llegado hasta ahí, a orillas del río. Antes de que la batalla se desatase con todo su fragor, Boromir le había pedido el Anillo. "Para aligerar tu carga", había dicho. Pero en los ojos del fiero y orgulloso hombre de Gondor había podido vislumbrar la codicia, la demencia y la tentación en total potencia.

Entonces había comprendido que debía seguir solo el camino al costado del mundo que había elegido. No podía darse el lujo de poner en riesgos a gente inocente… aún era tiempo de que Boromir salvase su alma…

Los pasos se acercaron más y más. Con aire resuelto miró hacia el cielo despejado. Sus hermosos y sinceros ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el llanto y la fatiga.

Era una decisión dolorosa de tomar, pero tenía que cogerla si quería proteger a los demás. Eso le dio coraje y sus ojos brillaron decididos.

Con paso seguro y rápido caminó hasta una de las barcas que había en la orilla y se subió de un salto. Se cercioró de llevar consigo todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje y soltó la amarra.

El viento soplaba a su favor y rápidamente pudo llegar a la mitad del caudal. En la orilla se perfiló la figura de Sam.

-¡No!-gritó desesperado.

No, Valar, no… eso simplemente no podía estar pasando. El jardinero caminó en las aguas hasta que estas se hicieron demasiado profundas y se tragaron su cuerpo.

Frodo remó con sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la parte en la que las aguas habían succionado a su amigo. Extendió su brazo y con fuerza que jamás nadie supo de dónde sacó, lo izó hasta que éste estuvo a salvo en la embarcación.

A ambos les tomó unos minutos recobrar el aliento. Habían visto la muerte demasiado de cerca y el miedo acometía cada una de las fibras de sus seres.

Cuando Sam recobró el resuello juró a su amo que jamás le dejaría solo, que iría junto a él hasta los fuegos de Mordor para deshacerse de aquella carga que jamás debió de haber sido suya.

Frodo entendió que el jardinero quería cumplir su palabra empeñada a Gandalf. Intentó hacerle recapacitar que por muy noble que fuese su intención de ayudarle, corría riesgos inesperados que no eran ni para el más fuerte de los Herederos de Isildur.

Sam insistió, abogando que quería compartir la carga de su señor. Lo había pedido con nobleza, con la única intención de ayudar sin ningún fin. Pero la atribulada alma del Portador pareció ver los ojos codiciosos de su sirviente sobre la joya maldita y pareció oír en el tono de voz amable la tentación y la amenaza.

-¡Es mi Misión! ¿Qué parte de eso no comprendes?-estalló ante el pasmo de Sam y ante su propia sorpresa.

Estaba por disculparse, por admitir que no sabía qué le había pasado recién, cuando Sam dijo:

-¿Qué no lo ve? Usted necesita ayuda, señor Frodo. Permítame ayudarle, permítame llevar esa carga por usted-.

La voz sutil y la mirada triste se transformaron en una expresión que intentaba aprovechar esa situación en la mente distorsionada de Frodo.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡El Anillo es mío! ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío!-bramó Frodo marcando mordazmente las sílabas, algo que él no hubiese hecho jamás en su sano juicio.

Sam miró a su señor sin entender. Podía estar recibiendo aquel maltrato, pero una promesa era una promesa: seguiría a Frodo hasta los fuegos de Mordor.

Un chapuzón fue lo siguiente. Sam se ahogaba y a Frodo, en medio de su recién adquirida demencia, pareció no importarle.

Se puso a remar lo más rápido que pudo y pronto se perdió de vista.

-¡Está vivo!-gritó Aragorn horas después.

Legolas cargó al Hobbit ahogado hasta el lado de un semi asaeteado Boromir. Ambos caídos aún seguían con vida.

Aragorn meneó la cabeza sin podérselo creer… Era evidente que el autor de ese crimen era Frodo, el inocente, el puro… no podía creérselo, él no había podido hacer algo así…

Y en su mente resonó un cúmulo de palabras y sabía bien que la autora de ellas era Galadriel, la Dama de la Luz, la Reina de Lothlórien, la Señora del Bosque Dorado:

-El mundo ha cambiado, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire-rezaban esas palabras… lo mismo que rezaba su corazón.


	2. Aniversario de la Derrota

Capítulo 2: **_"Aniversario de la Derrota"._**

**Disclaimer:**

¿Es necesario que indique lo obvio? ¿Es necesario decir que El Señor de los Anillos no es de mi autoría? ¿Es necesario romperme el corazón para decir que el Legendarium al cual pertenece esa espléndida saga tampoco es de mi autoría?

Pues, hasta donde yo sé, no me llamo JRR Tolkien… tan sólo digo y prueba de eso es que soy mujer…

Capítulo dedicado a EliraP, quien ha añadido este loco fanfic a sus historias favoritas… ¡Mil gracias! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos vosotros.

Veinte años después…

La Ciudad Blanca se alzaba impertérrita y quizás algo escondida en medio del vacío que era la Tierra Media por aquellos años.

En resumidas cuentas, Endor había caído ante la negra magia del Señor Oscuro. Ya no había esperanzas. Mucho habían luchado los hombres, los elfos, los enanos e incluso los hobbits por poder salvar su hogar del poderío de Sauron que avanzaba cada día más y más.

Pero ya no había esperanzas… todas sus posibilidades de vencer a tan poderoso y peligroso enemigo recaían en destruir el Anillo Único, la base de toda su fuerza. Pero desde el minuto en que Frodo, el Portador, había sucumbido ante la capacidad hipnótica de dicho objeto, había desaparecido llevándose dicha joya con él.

Un oscuro telón había caído sobre el destino de Frodo y el Anillo Único. Cuantiosos rumores corrían por toda la Tierra Media. Algunos decían que se había suicidado (la cual era la teoría más aceptada por la gente), otros decían que había destruido el Anillo (lo cual no tenía técnicamente sentido), otros decían que había perdido la razón… Nadie sabía de cierto qué había sucedido con el Hobbit, pero si tenían conocimiento de buen recaudo de algo, era que no había podido destruir el Único, sino no estarían en tan oscura situación.

Hacía veinte años que los ejércitos de los hombres de Gondor y sus alianzas a lo largo de Endor habían sucumbido en su desesperado intento de vencer a Sauron en la Puerta Negra de Mordor. Hacía veinte años que la Tierra Media era un enorme criadero de esclavos para satisfacer al Señor Oscuro. Hacía veinte años que todos los bastiones de paz y libertad habían sucumbido menos los siete niveles de Minas Tirith.

Aragorn bajó las escaleras solo, en la penumbra. Aquella ciudad era un refugio secreto de los Pueblos Libres y él era su rey. Bajó sin la fanfarria ni los atavíos propios de un monarca de su talla. Más seguía pareciendo un vagabundo, un Montaraz.

Tras llegar al primer nivel de la ciudadela se encaminó al portón. Una serie de hombres de la guardia se cuadraron frente a él en señal de respeto, a lo cual Aragorn hizo caso omiso. Sólo un hombre de todos ellos le llamó particularmente la atención.

-¡Faramir!-exclamó, abrazando al susodicho casi como a un hermano, quien se debatía entre seguir en posición de firmes o corresponder al abrazo-. ¡Ven, acompáñame!-pidió, a lo cual Faramir no se pudo negar.

Caminaron juntos hasta el portón. Al cabo de un rato llamaron y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos de que al abrirlo se encontraron en el dintel con dos personas muy conocidas: Éowyn y Gandalf.

Éowyn y Faramir corrieron el uno al encuentro del otro hasta fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

-Te extrañaba-susurró ella, cobijándose en el pecho de su marido.

-Estaba preocupado-dijo él.

Ambos no se querían soltar. Era horrible estar separados y aún más ahora. Aún no se reponían de aquella pérdida, unos meses atrás Éowyn había sufrido un aborto espontáneo casi a los cinco meses de gestación y los sanadores de las Casas de Curación no habían podido hacer nada.

Por otra parte, Mithrandir y Elessar se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo, de veras felices de verse.

-¡Por lo poco nos dejas a merced de los Nâzgul y sus detestables dragones!-exclamó con un paternal tono de reproche.

-¿Nâzgul?-preguntó Aragorn.

-Siguen a merced de él. Sigue buscándolo-contestó el Istari.

Esa explicación casi del FBI fue suficiente para Aragorn para comprender que los Espectros del Anillo volvían a la cacería, que seguían a merced y servicio de Sauron, quien había vuelto a su malsana entretención de buscar el Anillo Único.

Cuando llegó el turno de Aragorn de saludar a Éowyn, no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer con un cierto hálito de tristeza y compasión. Optó por darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle cuán felices estarían Arwen y Eldarion de verla, a lo cual ella sonrió levemente.

Juntos se encaminaron hasta el séptimo nivel de la ciudad, exactamente hasta el Palacio Real.

Aquellas visitas se debían simplemente a que esa semana se conmemoraban veinte años de la derrota sufrida. Evidentemente, no iban a celebrar el hecho de haber perdido… los gondorianos celebraban el hecho de haber intentado hacer frente a una amenaza tan peligrosa. Y festejaban por la pseudo independencia de su país… país secreto, oculto entre las sombras.

Al resguardo del palacio esperaban Arwen y Eldarion, quienes efectivamente se alegraron mucho de volver a ver a la rohirrim. Especialmente Arwen, quien era su mejor amiga.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar todos: Boromir (quien no quería soltar a su hermano, dándole su pésame por lo de su hijo), Merry y Pippin (con sus acostumbradas bromas, subiendo el decaído ánimo aunque fuese un poco), Legolas (quien entabló una animosa conversación con Arwen, Éowyn y Gandalf), Gimli (quien arruinó las bromas de los hobbits con su acostumbrado mal humor), Elrond con sus gemelos (a cuál de los tres tuvieron que despegar con más fuerza de Arwen y Aragorn), la Dama de Lórien con su comitiva (robándose todas las miradas de las gentes de Minas Tirith).

El último en aparecerse fue Samwise Gamgee con la mirada triste y el ánimo decaído que adoptara desde que desapareciera Frodo hace veinte años. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido a su señor y por la caída de Endor.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Mithrandir anunció que tenía algo que decir, algo muy importante que había descubierto. Añadió, además, que tenía que comunicarlo en completo secreto. Sin más, todos los presentes se encaminaron al despacho del Rey de Gondor, el cual está de más decir que se les hizo pequeño para tamaña concurrencia.

El mago los miró a todos, uno por uno con ojos cansados, como diciendo "¿Qué se le va a hacer?". Y alzó su tronante voz.

Lo que dijo, los dejó a todos un tanto desorientados. Era imposible, pero cierto. Por la Tierra Media había un segundo Gollum vagando desesperado y, por qué no, perdido.

-Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con uno solo-fue el comentario emitido irónicamente por Boromir.

De inmediato supo que tenía que callarse, así se lo indicó la medianamente asesina mirada de Gandalf.

El Maiar siguió comentando lo crítica que era la situación. Día tras día salían más espectros y demás alimañas malignas a la casa de ambos Gollum.

La mirada de Sam se iluminó medianamente. Por una parte estaba seguro de que ese "segundo Gollum" era Frodo, que posiblemente podrían encontrarle, que estaba vivo. Pero de inmediato cayó en la cuenta de lo desalentador que era el panorama: los seres de Sauron estaban persiguiéndole y cada vez eran más los que intentaban darle caza desesperadamente.

-Señor Gandalf, ¿sería posible que esa criatura de la que usted habla fuese el señor Frodo?-preguntó Sam emocionadísimo a la espera de una respuesta.

-Es completamente imposible, Samwise Gamgee-le cortó toda esperanza-. Es sabido que la culpa hizo que Frodo se suicidase hace más de veinte años. El Anillo y su cuerpo se perdieron. Inclusive, me inclinaría a pensar que Gollum ha conseguido salir de Mordor, los Valar sepan cómo, y que ha ido a refugiarse nuevamente y que la gente piensa que es una nueva criatura.

Sam bajó la cabeza y no dijo más. Sentía cómo aquella pequeña luz comenzaba a desaparecer otra vez, dejando su alma completamente vacía.

-Dicen que de su cuello cuelga una cadena con algo que nadie consigue ver bien. Es de aspecto y carácter excepcionalmente fiero y huraño, cruel por decirlo menos. Nadie ha podido acercársele. La llaman Foruldum-completó el mago.

-No caben dudas entonces. Esa criatura no es más que Gollum-dijo Aragorn-. Ha conseguido escapar… ¿Dónde está?

-Erebor-dijo Gandalf.

-Erebor queda, después de todo, bastante cerca de las Montañas Nubladas, a no más de una quincena de viaje a pie-dijo Aragorn-. Es Gollum y busca su hogar. Ha sido acertado a tomar su camino, se ha alejado prudencialmente de Mordor. Probablemente de su cuello cuelga el Anillo. Posiblemente él causó la muerte de Frodo para robarle la cadena cuando él se alejó del grupo.

La teoría promovida por Aragorn y Mithrandir fue bastante aceptada entre las personas que estaban presentes.

-Hay que ir a buscar a esa criatura, Gollum, Foruldum… ¡Como se llame! Y quitarle el Anillo antes de que lo encuentre el enemigo-exclamó Gimli, alzando su hacha.

-No se puede. Ha sido rodeado por las gentes de Esgaroth. Si ellos no han podido quitársela, ¿tenemos nosotros esperanza alguna de poder hacerlo?-preguntó Gandalf.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Boromir con su clásico retintín burlón.

-Tenemos que esperar a que las gentes de Mordor le saquen de allí y seguirles para poder robarles el Anillo-fue el descabellado plan de Gandalf.

-¡¿No os dais cuenta?!-saltó Legolas-. Destruirán Esgaroth y mientras más sean en número, menores son nuestras posibilidades de obtener el Anillo y destruirlo.

-Esgaroth ya fue destruida en tiempos de mi padre Glóin y la Comunidad de Thorin Escudo de Roble, maese Legolas. Una segunda vez no les haría nada a esas gentes-fue la pasmosa respuesta de Gimli.

-No tenemos otra opción-respondió Gandalf, acostumbrado a los planes locos ese no le asombraba ni lo más mínimo.

El plan fue aceptado por todo. Se fijó incluso las guardias que custodiarían a Gollum. Sólo tres personas no se convencieron del todo: Sam, Éowyn y Arwen. De los cuales, sólo las últimas dos tuvieron la suficiente sangre fría como para mantener su idea al respecto y formular un plan coherente para salvar la Tierra Media de la Segunda Amenaza.


	3. La Estrella de la Tarde y la Dama Blanca

Capítulo 3: **_"La Estrella de la Tarde y la Dama Blanca de Rohan"._**

**Disclaimer: **

¿Es necesario que indique lo obvio? ¿Es necesario decir que El Señor de los Anillos no es de mi autoría? ¿Es necesario romperme el corazón para decir que el Legendarium al cual pertenece esa espléndida saga tampoco es de mi autoría?

Pues, hasta donde yo sé, no me llamo JRR Tolkien… tan sólo digo y prueba de eso es que soy mujer…

Capítulo dedicado a EloraP, quien ha comentado el capítulo anterior de este desvarío. Me disculpo con ella y con todos los pocos entes que leen esto por la tardanza de veintinueve días en actualizar. Bueno, entramos en tierra derecha… A partir del próximo capítulo, los capis serán más largos, no lo duden.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde la reunión en el salón del trono cuando la puerta de la alcoba real fue golpeada con suavidad. Arwen se levantó de la banqueta en que estaba sentada con aire señorial, preguntándose quién podía ser a esas horas de la tarde en las que todo el mundo en el palacio dormía.

Si a eso se sumaba el detalle de que habían golpeado la puerta… ¿quién podía ser? Caminó el trecho hasta la puerta. Las únicas personas que entraban en ese cuarto se hubiesen colado sin ceremonias hace ya harto rato. Abrió y una sonrisa de sorpresa decoró su rostro níveo.

-¡Éowyn! ¡Pasa!-dijo, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que su amiga ingresara en la habitación.

Del otro lado del dintel aún, Éowyn esbozó una triste mueca que pretendía asemejarse a una sonrisa. Su mirada melancólica le acompañó en el acto. Bajó la mirada y la cabeza. Era su mirada de cuando entendía que no quedaba otra opción que la más aciaga de todas. Levantó la cabeza y con aire digno de la dama guerrera que era ingresó en la habitación.

De inmediato Arwen captó que algo andaba mal con su amiga. La conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo y aún alguien que no hubiese hablado jamás con la Dama de Rohan podía notar el hálito de tensión que la rodeaba.

La miró de arriba abajo por sobre el hombro mientras cerraba la puerta. Llevaba su cota de malla y sobre ella una armadura de hierro que relucía a la luz de la tarde. Llevaba calzados unos pantalones negros y botas altas. Por sobre el tahalí rojo sangre se alcanzaba a ver la empuñadura de la espada del difunto rey Théoden de Rohan.

Tanta confianza tenía con Arwen que llegó y se sentó en la banqueta arrinconándose del lado derecho. Apretó las piernas, dejándolas muy derechas y juntas. Dejó reposando entrelazadas con fuerza y nerviosismo ambas manos sobre la rodilla. Muy derecha posicionó la mirada en la ventana. El cielo se veía precioso y si se acercaba al balcón la vista al valle era increíble, lo sería si al final no estuviesen ni Mordor ni el volcán. Miró fijamente, bloqueando todo lo externo a su espacio personal.

Arwen comenzó a caminar el trecho que le separaba de Éowyn y una triste sonrisa de compasión se perfiló en su rostro. Para Éowyn debía de ser muy difícil pasar por todo eso: primero el fragor de una batalla, la guerra, ver morir tanta gente de formas tan escabrosas, luego perder la guerra y, cuando intentaba ser una mujer normal, sus intentos por ser madre fracasaban.

Sin lugar a dudas, la salud mental de la Dama Blanca de Rohan estaba perdiéndose. Varias habían sido las veces en que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a relatar su traumática experiencia en Pelennor, en las que manifestaba sus deseos de hacerse de nuevo a la guerra y librar la batalla por la Tierra Media, en las que participaba de guardias y ayudaba a los soldados, en las que acompañaba a Faramir con los Exploradores de Ithilien y llegaba contando cómo había rebanado orcos.

Sin embargo, verla con su cota de malla, en pose de que marcharía a la guerra y sin ninguna partida de soldados transmitiendo en la misma frecuencia, era ya algo nuevo. Y un mal indicio…

Probablemente en su imaginación ella creería que marcharían realmente sobre la Puerta Negra de Mordor como tanto había soñado. Definitivamente, sus experiencias bélicas no le habían hecho nada bien.

Se sentó al lado de ella. Si realmente estaba perdiéndose, ya no quedaba más que regalarle todo el cariño y apoyo que se podía. La abrazó brevemente y se separó de ella.

Éowyn continuaba mirando perdidamente la ventana o algún punto por detrás de ésta. Casi no reaccionó al tacto de la Estrella de la Tarde.

-¿Le creíste a Gandalf?-preguntó con voz llorosa y suave, sin salir aún de su mutismo.

Honestamente Arwen no se había tragado para nada la última parte, plan incluido. Había algo ahí que no la convencía para nada. Pero tenía que aparentar que era todo perfecto para Éowyn. De lo contrario, probablemente, a su amiga quizá qué cosa se le ocurriría.

-Tenía sentido lo que dijo-comentó.

Era evidente que Éowyn no se había creído nada de esas cinco palabras. Saliendo por primera vez de su mutismo miró con expresión resuelta a Arwen y su mirada se posó en los ojos de su contraparte.

-Es sí o es no. ¿Le creíste?-preguntó Éowyn de nueva cuenta mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

En ese instante Arwen comprendió que a su amiga no le podía mentir.

-No-fue la escueta respuesta.

Éowyn respiró profundo y se dispuso a preguntar algo aún más controversial.

-¿Creíste lo que dijo Aragorn?-preguntó.

Arwen se envaró al oír la pregunta. Eso no era ni controversial ni nada: era ofensivo. Sin embargo, como todos los Eldar, supo contar hasta diez y anteponer la razón ante todo. Era lógico que Éowyn se refería solamente a la teoría que había promovido Aragorn en relación a la criatura Foruldum. En lo personal, ella había preferido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y no tratar el tema con su esposo, sin embargo al parecer eso iba a ser imposible.

-No-contestó Arwen tras deliberar internamente.

La postura de la Dama Blanca se volvió más tiesa y la mirada de la mencionada mujer regresó con expresión contrita a la ventana. Suspiró y se quedó mirando.

Sólo entonces Arwen captó a qué se debía la visita de Éowyn. Primero, llegaba como si fuese a marchar a una dura misión, si es que no a la guerra. Luego, le preguntaba si había creído la teoría promovida por Gandalf y Aragorn, evidenciando a las claras que no se la había tragado ni con vaselina. Luego se quedaba pegada mirando soñadoramente hacia el árido territorio de Mordor.

Lo que Éowyn hacía ahí era intentar ganar una adepta para ir a buscar a la criatura Foruldum para dar un final alternativo por así llamarle a la situación, ya que no había creído ni la teoría ni la resolución planteada una semana atrás.

No era tonta. Sabía que Arwen estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, o algo parecido. Y sabía también, que por muy valiente y decidida que fuese no podía marchar sobre Esgaroth y luego Mordor ella sola. Necesitaba que alguien la acompañase en la misión que se había auto impuesto y que ese alguien no fuese precisamente una carga más, sino una persona capaz de valerse por sí misma y de confianza.

Tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones estaba que no había notado que la Dama Blanca de Rohan había despegado la mirada de la ventana y le había dirigido una sonrisa, feliz de que hubiese comenzado a procesar todas las señales que le había dado.

-¿Dónde está Eldarion?-preguntó Éowyn con una suave sonrisa, como si nada hubiese sucedido ahí. Sonrisa que confundió un poquito a Arwen.

Arwen tardó en procesar y por ende en responder.

-Está merendando, creo-contestó, sorprendiéndose de lo despistada que podía llegar a ser.

-Entonces es el momento perfecto para que hablemos esto-indicó Éowyn, ya sin sorprenderse de la conducta de su amiga.

Arwen suspiró hondo. No se calificaba a sí misma como una persona pesimista, siempre tomaba el camino tortuoso mirando la luz al final de la senda, pero ¿por qué siempre las decisiones difíciles le tocaban a ella?

-Piensas marchar sobre Esgaroth para buscar a Foruldum y considero que es lo correcto: no podemos arriesgar a que Mordor se haga con el Anillo de nuevo ni arriesgar a una nueva guerra tampoco. Pero considero también que si piensas llevar a cabo este plan necesitarás compañía. Me uno a ti-contestó la Estrella de la Tarde con una sonrisa.

-Hay que actuar con celeridad si pretendemos no ser vistas-contestó Éowyn feliz de no tener que viajar sola.

-¿Cómo? ¿Iremos solas?-preguntó Arwen considerando la idea un tanto descabellada-. ¿Qué hay de Samwise Gamgee? ¿De los Cazadores de Ithilien?

-Sam le ha tomado pavor a la sombra, se cree incapaz de luchar contra ella pese a tener claras sus ideas. Y los Cazadores de Ithilien han creído todo lo que Gandalf y Aragorn han dicho, no hay esperanza en conseguir apoyo de ellos-dijo la firme Dama Guerrera de Rohan.

-Entonces que así sea-dijo Arwen haciéndose la idea de que por enésima vez había escogido el camino más tortuoso sin barajar todas las opciones.

Ambas no pudieron sino abrazarse una vez más.

Aragorn lanzó a Andúril lo más lejos que pudo y cerró la puerta de un portazo. La espada, con vaina y todo, fue a dar a un sillón dentro del despacho. De veras que venía furioso, muy furioso. Los inútiles de sus consejeros no eran capaces de dignarse a hacer un juicio decente y juzgaban ante todo si el acusado les caía bien o mal; o si tenía título nobiliario o no.

Eran incapaces de aplicar una ley. Y como en todas las audiencias y juicios había tenido que intervenir a favor del enjuiciado (que si no lo hacía sepa Eru en qué condiciones estaría el pobre tipo ahora) y, dicho sea de paso, se había tenido que mamar un buen alegato con sus nobles.

Estaba considerando fríamente renovar los cargos en los asientos de su Consejo, ya estaba harto de pelucas empolvadas cubriendo cabezas intransigentes.

Se tiró cuan largo era sobre el sofá que enfrentaba a aquel donde había ido a caer el arma. Se apoyó las manos sobre la nuca, entrecruzó los pies y respiró hondo.

En momentos como esos deseaba no haber recibido la Espada Quebrada y haber podido seguir cazando orcos más allá de las fronteras de Gondor. ¡Ah, cómo extrañaba sus épocas de montaraz! Y cómo deseaba hacer que volviesen.

Se puso de pie con aire perezoso y fue hasta su gabinete a buscar su pipa y un buen poco de hierba de la Cuaderna del Este (cortesía de Merry y Pippin como era de esperarse). Hubiese descargado un nuevo puñetazo contra la mesa si alguien no hubiese golpeado la puerta.

Con la ira todavía carcomiéndolo por no tener hierba caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad. Del otro lado del dintel aparecieron Legolas y Boromir. Tomó nota mental de abofetearse a sí mismo cuando tuviese tiempo: había invitado a todos los miembros de la Compañía (incluso algunos aliados que no habían pertenecido a ésta) y no les había dedicado ni un solo momento además de la reunión de la semana anterior. ¡Decidido! Sus nobles podían comprarse pasajes para ir a pasar unas vacaciones a Mordor y él no se enojaría por ello.

-Mae govannen-dijo Legolas.

-Aiya-sonrió Aragorn, pensando para sus adentros que un buen puñado de amigos era suficiente para pasar el mal rato-. Pasen, pasen-exclamó haciéndose a un lado y pensando que sus malos modales no cambiaban en lo absoluto.

Boromir y Legolas no se hicieron de rogar e ingresaron en la estancia.

-Y bien, ¿qué les trae por aquí?-preguntó sentándose frente a frente a sus invitados.

-Venimos de parte de Merry, pero él no lo sabe-le lanzó Legolas.

La confusión se pintó en el rostro de Aragorn. ¿Cómo podían venir de parte de Merry sin que éste lo supiese? Para venir de parte de alguien, esa persona tendría que habérselo pedido y es más, Merry era la clase de persona que no se iba con rodeos y hablaba directamente. Se limitó a no contestar.

-Quién diría que esto sucedería algún día… Meriadoc se nos casa-prosiguió Boromir.

No pasó ni fracción de segundos y Aragorn largó una feroz carcajada bastante poco decorosa para provenir de un rey. La risa fue tal que cayó acostado en el sofá apretándose el vientre que le dolía de tanto reír.

-¡¿Merry se casa?!-preguntó en medio de su carcajada ante sus perplejos amigos, que ya se esperaban una reacción de esas, pero no tan escandalosa.

-Es una broma, tiene que ser una broma-dijo en un respiro que duró menos que estornudo de gato para volver a carcajearse.

Legolas y Boromir se miraron como diciendo que ya estaba bueno de tanta risa, que esta vez Aragorn se había ido al extremo. Boromir carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del ex montaraz.

-Dime que no habías notado que vino con una Hobbit hasta acá-dijo con el mejor de sus sarcasmos.

Eso sólo fue combustible para una nueva carcajada.

-No me digas, Boromir, que esa es la pobre desafortunada-dijo sin poder parar de reír.

-Aragorn, Merry es nuestro amigo, no tendrías que reírte así de él. Y si te refieres a que esa es la Hobbit con la que se casa, pues ella es-dijo Legolas esperando que Aragorn se serenara de una buena vez.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y a Aragorn no le quedó más remedio que calmarse en tiempo récord para ir a abrir. Del otro lado del dintel apareció un paje que tras presentarse muy respetuosamente ante el Rey, le entregó un cerro de papeles que venían de parte de los nobles.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-preguntó amablemente el montaraz.

Era, dicho sea de paso, el rey más querido en toda la Historia de Gondor, era uno de los pocos que no se hacía obedecer a base de arrogancia.

-Usted dirá, Su Majestad-contestó el paje.

-Dile a todos esos nobles engreídos que pueden irse a Mordor con todo mi consentimiento-fue la respuesta para pasmo del sirviente-, que por esta noche nos vamos de celebración: Meriadoc Brandigamo se casa. Ordena que en lugar de cena se dé un banquete…-dijo sin poder terminar la oración.

-No esperábamos menos de ti-dijo Legolas palmeándole el hombro y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Supongo que Merry querrá anunciar el compromiso-sugirió Aragorn.

-Esa era toda su intención-fue la respuesta del elfo.

-Ya sabes con qué fin va el banquete-dijo el rey sonriendo a todo lo que los labios le daban-. Ahora, corre como el viento que nos queda sólo unas horas-ordenó.

-Sí, Su Majestad-dijo el paje haciendo una reverencia y dudando entre decir lo de que se podían ir a Mordor o no los nobles.

Aragorn cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró el montón de papeles. Acto seguido los tiró lejos.

-¿No piensas cumplir con tus obligaciones para con Gondor?-preguntó Boromir.

Era gondoriano y como tal le preocupaba qué tan en serio se tomaba Aragorn su trabajo.

-¿Ustedes vinieron por una fiesta de compromiso para Merry o a ayudarme a ordenar todo este papeleo?-preguntó Aragorn enseñándoles todos los documentos con una expresión que indicaba que si seguían hablando iban a pasarse todos esos días ayudando a reformar leyes, firmar documentos, poner en orden el papeleo de Gondor, etc.

Así lo captaron ambos e inclusive Boromir se tragó su orgullo para guardar total silencio.

-Hagan algo útil y acompáñenme a correr la voz-les pidió el rey.

Legolas enarcó la ceja en una expresión que indicaba que estaba imaginándose a Aragorn haciendo cosas de sirvientes. Aún así le siguió junto a Boromir.

-¡Ah! Y ni una palabra de esto a Merry y a su prometida-dijo Aragorn volteándose hacia ellos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Arwen estaba platicando con Éowyn cuando golpearon la puerta. Fue a abrir y el paje, tras presentarse, le dio aviso del banquete que daría esa noche. El sirviente se retiró y ambas damas terminaron de deliberar, conscientes de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para dar por concluido el tema.

No pasaron dos segundos desde que Éowyn se hubo retirado cuando entró la Dama de Compañía corriendo como el viento. Arwen le indicó que ya sabía del banquete que se daría esa noche y cuando la doncella intentó ayudarla a arreglarse le dijo lo siguiente:

-Pierde cuidado, Fin. Ve y arréglate para esta noche, yo puedo sola-.

Convencida por la dulce sonrisa de su Reina, a la jovencita no le quedó más que asentir.

-Como queda tan poco tiempo, si ves a Aragorn, dile que yo ya he ingresado al baño de la otra suite-indicó.

La jovencita, entusiasmada con la idea de arreglarse y poder participar esa noche del banquete, se retiró de la habitación, dejando sola a Arwen.

En medio del camino que la guiaba a sus aposentos se topó con el rey. Tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia, le dijo lo encargado por la Dama Arwen.

Tras eso, Aragorn guió sus pasos hasta la suite principal, preocupado porque quedaba poco tiempo. Iba de camino, cuando otra vez se encontró con Boromir y Legolas, quienes le pidieron que les acompañase a discutir unos platillos con el cocinero.

Resultado final, media hora antes del comienzo del banquete iba corriendo escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa y adecentarse en tiempo record.

Cuando entró en la recámara supuso que Arwen ya estaría lista y por eso se hizo la idea de que no la vería hasta el banquete.

Con la idea de lucir bien para su Dama y para su amigo que celebraba un acontecimiento no menor, se arregló y pronto Arwen Undómiel salió de su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo listo abrió la puerta y se lanzó escaleras abajo.

Apenas la doncella se hubo ido, Arwen ingresó en el baño de la segunda suite. Se soltó el cabello negro y espeso, el cual se dejó caer en caída libre primero hasta los hombros, luego por la espalda, hasta frenar a la altura de los codos.

Se miró profundamente en el espejo. Miró las ropas que llevaba y las que iba a ponerse. En su interior deseó profundamente ir al banquete.

Se quitó lentamente el vestido rojo sangre y todas las vestiduras hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Con aire decidido caminó hasta la tina de madera y se sumergió en el agua tibia hasta la barbilla. Era una elfa y los elfos no sienten los cambios del clima, pero esa exquisita tibieza la relajó a más no poder.

Su relajación se vio concluida cuando sintió los pasos de las pesadas botas de Aragorn por toda la habitación y la puerta del otro baño cerrarse.

Salió del agua, se secó el cabello y el cuerpo se vistió. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y esperó.

Los gondorianos que asistieron al banquete en honor al compromiso de Merry Brandigamo lo recuerdan como uno de los mejores en toda la historia de Gondor o al menos así lo califican.

A pedido de Legolas y la Dama Éowyn, quien acudió a ayudar con los preparativos una vez que hubo salido del cuarto de Arwen y se encontró en el pasillo con el elfo, se puso los largos mesones a los cuatro costados del salón de baile y al medio se dejó espacio para quienes quisieran bailar. Aunque al centro, propiamente tal, había una tarima en la que se ubicó la orquesta.

El festejo, a pedido de los recién mencionados, comenzó con el baile a eso de las nueve de la noche. Eso daba holgura para que los pobres cocineros pudiesen preparar algo decente en tiempo record.

Las gentes no le hicieron ascos al cambio del programa tradicional (que comenzaba con comida y concluía con baile) y se dirigieron prestas a bailar. Los primeros en cansarse se dirigieron a las sillas que estaban al interior de los mesones y comenzaron a comer algunos exquisitos platillos, trozos de quesos y pasteles mientras degustaban los mejores vinos y miruvores de Imladris (un regalo de Elrond para Estel).

Aragorn y Faramir bajaron juntos y se toparon en el camino a Boromir y Legolas, quienes estaban felices de estar listos a tiempo. Nadie notó la ausencia de dos personas muy importantes: todos estaban pendientes de ver cómo Meriadoc y su novia Estela bailaban felices al centro de la pista.

Desde el cuarto de baño Arwen sintió los primeros acordes de la orquesta de Minas Tirith y la algarabía total allá abajo. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que Aragorn se había ido. Se miró nerviosa al espejo. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese preciso momento qué estaba haciendo, no hubiese sabido qué responderle.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta del baño.

-Arwen, soy yo-sonó la voz de Éowyn.

Arwen abrió un poco más tranquila. Apenas puso los pies afuera miró confundida a su amiga y sin más se tiró a sus brazos a llorar como una niña.

Éowyn correspondió el abrazo y acarició la cabeza de Arwen. Muy a su pesar los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y terminó llorando al igual que la Estrella de la Tarde.

Llegó la medianoche y con ella la parte más esperada por todos los asistentes al banquete: la cena.

Aragorn y Faramir se miraron confundidos. Ninguno de los dos había tenido la dicha de bailar con su esposa. En un comienzo los nobles habían estado ahí para aburrirlos por una hora con sus charlas de Estado. Luego los amigos y la cerveza que corrió sin parar.

Probablemente Éowyn y Arwen estarían con otras damas o incluso con otros amigos de ellos que ni les habían visto la punta de la nariz.

El mayordomo dio aviso de que la cena estaba servida y todos fueron a sentarse. Sin embargo corrió el tiempo y la Reina no llegaba. Se habrá retrasado en el tocador, pensó Aragorn. La gente comenzaba a impacientarse: sin ella no se podía comenzar el banquete.

Algunos comentaron que la Dama de Rohan tampoco estaba, aunque por supuesto que Faramir lo había notado y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Aragorn pidió a unos de sus sirvientes que fuesen a buscar a la elfa aunque tuviesen que dar vuelta todo el palacio y Faramir se unió al pedido, encargando que si veían a Éowyn le avisaran que la cena estaba servida.

Los caballeros así lo hicieron. En el intertanto, Pippin tuvo la idea de continuar con el cóctel, idea a la cual varios se unieron y así consiguieron matar un poco el rato.

-Su Majestad, la Reina Arwen y la Dama Éowyn no aparecen por ninguna parte del palacio-le dijo a Aragorn un sirviente, casi causando que se atragantase con el trago de miruvor que tenía en la boca.

Faramir que estaba cerca miró asustado al sirviente. Éowyn no era muy querida que digamos por el enemigo: había acabado con el Rey Brujo. De inmediato pensó en un secuestro.

-¡¿Cómo que no aparecen?!-preguntó y Aragorn no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la pregunta.

El sirviente no sabía qué contestar.

-Envía a toda la Guardia Real a buscarlas. Iré junto a ellos-dijo Aragorn levantándose de la mesa.

La noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora entre los invitados, quienes además de escandalizados estaban asustados y pasmados.

-Yo también-dijo Faramir levantándose de la mesa.

De más está decir que ese fue el poco feliz término del banquete en honor del compromiso de Merry y Estela, quienes se miraron entre que asustados y desencantados.

Merry conocía bien a Éowyn y la idea de su desaparición no le había sentado nada bien. La mayoría de la Compañía partió en busca de las Damas.

Arwen se detuvo a mitad del camino. Asfaloth, su caballo, retrocedió y ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para retenerlo. Sólo entonces recaló en que había un ruido de cascos detrás de ambas.

Éowyn se volvió atrás para esperarla y acomodar las provisiones que habían escamoteado de la cocina.

-Corre, vienen detrás de nosotras-dijo Arwen un poco asustada y espoleando su caballo hasta llevar la delantera.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, Éowyn la imitó con su corcel y ambas se lanzaron al galope, esperando que los hombres de Gondor no las alcanzaran.


End file.
